SOS
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Keegoisan orang tuanya membuat Kyuhyun muak hingga memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan hidupnya, hingga puncaknya saat sang kakak yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saat kenyataan menghantamnya jika mereka berdua bukanlah saudara kandung dan sebuahkenyataan pahit yang di simpan kedua orang tua mereka, alasan yang membuat rumahnya terasa seperti neraka/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA/(GS)


**Tittle : S.O.S**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : romance, angst (happy end)**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum (lizz males ngedit XD).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" kau pikir kau hebat hah...karena oh sehun sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang kau bisa bersikap sombong di depanku hah..." teriak seorang yeoja dengan mata yang mengintimidasi seraya menunjuk keras bahu kiri sang gadis bersurai hitam sebahunya yang terlihat pucat seraya terdorong kebelakang hingga pungungnya menabrak pagar pembatas di belakangnya.

Si gadis bersurai hitam itu sedikit terkesiap lantaran punggungnya yang menghantam pagar besi yang menghalangi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari atas sekolahan itu.

" dasar, apa kau bisu, jawab aku brengsek" teriak gadis yang lebih besar dari gadis mungil itu mengangkat tangannya dan menampar keras gadis mungil itu yang kini terlihat terpekik kaget dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seraya me

" sudah...kau terlalu lama suzy, langsung saja aku bahkan tidak sabar ingin menjambak dia" dengus teman gadis bersurai pirang yang bernama suzy itu.

" berisik...bisakah kalian diam dan pergi dari sini, aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur saat ini" ucap seorang gadis lainnya dengan nada datar yang tergeletak di sudut yang agak tersembunyi.

Ketiga gadis pembullyan itu terlihat memicingkan matanya berusaha mengamati siapa orang yang berani menginterupsi kegiatannya menyiksa gadis mungil bernama Elisa kim, kekasih oh sehun.

" cih...ternyata hanya si buta" ucapnya dengan nada memgejek dan meremehkan menatap gadis dengan surai coklat bergelombang itu yang terlihat tiduran menatap langit santai berusaha menangkap awan-awan kumulus yang bertebaran di langit biru cerah di atasnya.

" well itulah aku...ada masalah?!" tanya gadis bersurai coklat itu santai seraya memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan iris coklat yang terlihat berkabut dan seringaian yang tercetak di bibir semerah plumnya.

" kau jangan ikut campur dasar gadis buta, ini adalah urudan kami dengan si brengsek ini" ucap suzy mendorong bahu Elisa keras.

" sayangnya aku tak bisa tinggal diam kawan, hanya tinggalkan dia di sana maka akan kubiarkan kalian, aku mengancam" ucap kyuhyun gadis bersurai coklat itu santai seolah tak perduli dengan kata-kata kasar yang di ucapkan oleh suzy dengan nada menghina yang mengatainya dengan sebutan gadis buta.

" brengsek...kau selamat kali ini" geram suzy mendorong Elisa keras membuat gadis mungil itu jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin atas sekolahnya. Matanya masih fokus menatap gerombolan geng suzy yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan bantingan kasar.

Elisa berjalan pelan kearah kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut-takut pasalnya dia tau siapa kyuhyun sebenarnya meskipun dia buta kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang lemah.

" Te-terima kasih sunbae" ucap Elisa terbata seraya membungkukan badannya kearah kyuhyun yang terlentang dengan mata terpejam.

" Dunia ini adalah sebuah tempat yang berbahaya untuk didiami, bukan karena orang-orang jahat, tapi karena orang-orang yang tidak peduli, aku hanya membantu, lain kali kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum seraya duduk menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Elisa yang sedikit tertegun mendapat respon hangat dari kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya di lakukan gadis yang terkenal dengan ketidak acuhannya itu.

BRAK...

" Elisa, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa si brengsek suzy itu menganggumu lagi, diamana dia sekarang aku akan menghajarnya sekarang juga?!" teriak gadia bersurai coklat tembaga itu dengan suara yang berapi-api menatap sekitarnya.

" tidak apa-apa Seung young, mereka sudah pergi kok tenanglah?!" ucap Elisa berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

" kenapa kau pergi sendiri aku kan sudah bilang tunggu aku, kau tau sendiri jika mereka sudah lama mengincarmu bodoh" marah seung young tidak terima karena gagal setidaknya meninju kumpulan gadis dengan banyak silikon di dadanya itu.

" hehehe...sepertinya kau mempunyai teman yang baik, kalian mau...kurasa pelajaran sudah di mulai, ingin membolos?!" ucap kyuhyun penuh jenaka dalam suaranya seraya menawarkan makanan kecil di hadapan dua adik kelasnya ini. Sementara seung young menatap kyuhyun yang baru di sadari ada di sana, seung young menangkap bahasa bibir yang di lontarkan elisa padanya.

" kurasa kau benar sunbae, hari ini ada pelajaran matematika jadi ini alasan bagus untuk membolos" sambut seung young mengambil snack yang di tawarkan kyuhyun.

" duduklah sesekali membolos juga baik untuk kesehatan, apa kau tidak mual terua menjadi anak baik" cuek seung young menarik tangan Elisa agar duduk di sampingnya tak mengindahkan protesan gadia mungil itu dan kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat mendengar percakapan dua sahabat itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" eonni...aku pulang, aku membawakan foto sebuah bunga kecil yang tumbuh di tepi jalan kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya, bunga ini terlihat sangat kuat dan terua tumbuh di tepi jalanan" ucap kyuhyun menghampiri sang kakak yang masih tersiam tak bergeming seraya menunjukan foto sebuah bunga kecil berwarna violet tersebut.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang mulai mengelap penuh kesedihan.

" sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu dan terjebak dalam dunia kosongmu, Cho heechul..." ucap kyuhyun mendekati sang kakak yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata kosongnya masih terfokus pada halaman rumah, kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh di depan heechul.

" aku juga menderita, bukan hanya kau yang menderita di dunia ini, bangunlah dan sadarlah aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku, eonni..." ucap kyuhyun sesak menumpukan kepalanya di pangkuan sang kakak.

" papa dan mama semakin mengutukku dan dirimu karena kecacatan kita, mereka tidak pernah perduli denganku ataupun denganmu, kris tunanganku dan luhan sahabatku mereka...mereka mengkhianatiku, mereka berciuman tepat di depan mataku, mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangku, mereka bahkan tak sadar jika aku sudah bisa melihat kembali dan menyaksikan pengkhianatan mereka tepat di depan mata kepalaku sendiri, papa dan mama bahkan tidak sadar jika aku bisa menatap mata mereka yang menusuk tajam dan menghina saat menatapku ataupun menatapmu, bangunlah...aku mohon...aku butuh pertolonganmu...saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku, kita hanya bisa menguatkan satu sama lain, jika kau seperti ini aku akan sendiri...hiks...hiks...jangan pergi tetaplah bersamaku, tetaplah berada di duniaku eonni" kyuhyun tetap menangis di paha heechul sang kakak yang menderita depresi berat karena kematian tunangannya park leeteuk sebelum pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung dan kyuhyun sejak usia empat tahun dia mengalami kebutaan karena sebuah kecelakaan tabrak lari, dokter memvonis bahwa kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihat seumur hidupnya namun keajaiban muncul kala kyuhyun berusia duabelas tahun, tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya kyuhyun diam-diam menjalankan operasi pengangkatan dan pendonoran kornea mata yang di tunggunya setelah sekian lama demi bisa melihat kembali dan tak ingin terlalu lama mengecewakan papa dan mamanya dengan bantuan dokter pribadinya park chanyeol, akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil dan dapat melihat kembali, namun karena suatu alasan kyuhyun tetap menyembunyikan kenyataan dan memilih untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang buta hingga usianya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun kini.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hati-hati dengan kakimu sunbae?!" ucap Elisa seraya menuntun kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya.

" kalian memperlakukanku terlalu berlebihan" ucap kyuhyun tertawa geli mendapat perlakuan dari dua orang sahabat barunya yang terlihat tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

" aku akan menyembahmu jika kau bisa mengajarkan matematika padaku, sumpah aku bahkan ngeri melihat bebek merah di dalam lembar ulanganku" runtuk seung young mengingat kembali angka dua yang menghias lembar esaynya.

" kupikir aku parah tidak kuduga kau lebih parah dariku, youngie..." tawa Elisa membahana sementara seung young hanya berdecak sebal karena di tertawakan.

" kau sudah pulang?!" tanya suara asing dari dalam dapur.

" ne eomma, aku membawa temanku kami ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama eomma" ucap Elisa riang pada ibunya.

Kyuhyun mengamati wajah ibu Elisa yang mengelus surai kehitaman anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang sedikit membuat dada kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.

" hei...pendek, dia temanmu?!" tanya kibum yang keluar dari kamar mandi menatap pada kyuhyun, Elisa hanya bisa cemberut tidak suka saat kakaknya memanggilnya pendek.

" kupikir temanmu hanya si berisik saja ?!" ucap kibum acuh di balas teriakan tidak terima seung young yang di katai berisik oleh pemuda cassanova cap ikan sapu-sapu itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dapat merasakan sensasi aneh saat interaksi keluarha Elisa, aneh namun menyenangkan ini adalah hal menyenangkan pertama kali untuk kyuhyun bahkan dadanya terasa sangat hangat sekarang. Kibum memgamati wajah kyuhyun intens seolah tertarik pada penampilan gadis cantik teman adiknya yang baru pertama kali di temuinya, kibum berhenti tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun.

" hei...kau cantik, mau berkencan denganku?!" tanya kibum frontal si cassanova mulai beraksi, membuat ketiga pasang mata manusia lainnya melotot menatap kibum karena mengajukan peryataan aneh di depan kyuhyun, gadia yang pertama kali di temuinya.

" aku tertarik padamu, jadi ayo kita berkencan" ucapnya lagi menegaskan maksudnya.

" ya...oppa, apa yang kau katakan cepat pergi dari sini, kenapa kau menganggu kyuhyun eonni sih" teriak Elisa mengusir sang kakak.

" bahkan kyuhyun eonni masih kebangusan untukmu oppa...hush...hush" tambah seung young meledek seraya meletakan gelas di atas meja mengusir kibum seperti anak anjing dan gadis itu sedikit kesal karena pernyataan kibum tadi membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit tersedak saat mengunyah kue kering buatan ryeowook, ibu Elisa dan kibum.

" aku tidak bisa langsung menerimanya, tapi aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu " jawab kyuhyun senang mendapat aksi mengejutkan dari kibum, sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya ingin bersikap sopan tidak bermaksud benar-benar menerima ajakan kencan kibum.

" baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu" ucapnya pelan, berbisik dan mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas membuat kyuhyun terkejut dengan aksi mengejutkan kakak temannya yang menciumnya tanpa ijin, refleks kyuhyun menoleh kearah kibum yang menyengir senang seraya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju ke arah kamarnya.

" eonni maaf...maafkan kakakku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Elisa panik, khawatir jika kyuhyun marah dan tersinggung dengan aksi kurang ajar kakaknya.

" sepertinya kakakmu orang yang menarik" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum manis melenyapkan raut kekagetan yang sempat tercetak di wajahnya tadi.

" kau salah dia adalah manusia kurang ajar mesum, ah...maaf bibi kurasa apa yang ingin kukatakan dalam hati tanpa sengaja bocor keluar" ucap seung young nyengir saat menatap eomma kibum yang menatapnya jenaka, maklum tentu saja.

" maafkan kibum ya dia memang seperti itu, aku harap kau tidak tersinggung" ucap ryeowook meminta maaf.

" tidak apa-apa bibi" balas kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

[~Lizz_L_L~[

Kyuhyun terbangun tengah malam merasakan tengorokannya terasa kering, jari-jarinya menelusuri meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya berusaha mengambil gelas berisi air yang selalu tersedia disana.

" ah...kosong" ucapnya sedikit kecewa, perlahan kyuhyun bangun dari ranjangnya berjalan sedikit tertatih karena rasa kantuk tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan rasa hausnya yang terasa mencekik.

Kyuhyun berhenti di anak tangga kedua saat telingahnya samar mendengar suara dua orang yang bercakap-cakap di lantai bawah.

" papa, mama" ucapnya mengenali suara familiar kedua orang tuanya.

" jangan paksa aku untuk mencintainya karena aku tak akan melakukannya, kyuhyun dia adalah anakmu bukan anakku, aku tak berkewajiban untuk mengurus gadis buta sepertinya" ucap ibu kyuhyun dingin seraya memutar gelas anggurnya dan menghisapnya secara perlahan, tubuh kyuhyun seketika membeku saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

" jangan bercanda denganku, kewajiban apa yang kau maksud bahkan mengurus anakmu sendiri saja kau tidak becus, jangan beromong kosong denganku dan jangan di kira aku tidak tau, kau pikir aku buta bahkan heechul juga bukan anakku, minho? apa kau mengingat bajingan itu, bukankah heechul memiliki hak yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Aku akan menyanyangi anakmu asal kau juga menyanyangi anakku" ucap ayah kyuhyun dengan nada yang sama dinginya rahasia pahit keluarganya akhirnya terungkap juga.

" cih...aku tau kau sedang membalasku, kurasa ini setimpal, baiklah aku perlakukan anakmu lebib baik dan kau juga melakukan yang sama dengan anakku, bukankah keluarga seperti itu yang kau inginkan" ucap sang ibu datar, bernegosiasi seolah kyuhyun dan heechul adalah sebuah alat untuk kesepakatan bisnis.

" jadi ini alasannya kalian menolak untuk mengangap kami ada?!" ucap kyuhyun perih meremas dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri dan berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya sendiri tak ingin mendengar lebib banyak rahasia menyakitkan kedua orang tuanya.

" setelah sekian lama aku bertanya-tanya akhirnya aku tau, kalian bahkan saling melukai satu sama lainnya tanpa perduli jika kami juga terluka" isak kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan jatuh terduduk merasa lemah, marah dan tak berdaya dengan kenyataan pahit yang baru di dengarnya.

" ini sakit...sangat sakit...papa...mama...kenapa kalian menyiksa kami, kenapa kalian melahirkan kami dan membiarkan kami hidup jika hanya rasa sakit yang kalian tawarkan" tangisnya seraya menjerit dan memukul-mukul keras dadanya yang semakin dia berteriak semakin terasa sakit.

 _"_ _ **aku mohon siapa saja tolong aku, bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit ini"**_

" tolong aku..." isaknya semakin keras.

" _**bawa aku dari neraka memuakan ini, siapapun tolong aku..."**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...lihat, dia terlihat kacau...kasian ya, dia buta pantas saja dia tidak melihat perselingkuhan yang di lakukan tunangannya"

" kau benar, mungkin kris sunbae hanya mau bertunangan dengan gadis buta itu karena dia adalah putri pemilik yayasan ini"

" dia menyedihkan..."

" kyaa...kibum sunbae ada di sini, sedang apa dia" berbagai teriakan mengema di koridor sekolah saat kibum yang idola kampus berada di sekolahan mereka, SMA Saebit dan kampus Saebit letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dan ada di wilayah yang sama, sedangkan kris dan kibum adalah mahasiswa di sekolah bergengsi Saebit yang pemiliknya adalah ayah kyuhyun.

" jangan dengarkan mereka, kau hanya perlu menatapku dan terus berjalan di sisiku" ucap kibum yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya dan menutup telingah kyuhyun menahan agar telinga gadis itu tak mendengar suara-suara menyakitkan itu, kibum sudah tau jika kyuhyun adalah tunangan kris dan kibum juga tau jika kris berselingkuh dengan model baru yang bersekolah di Saebit juga yang bernama Luhan.

" aku tau kau bisa melihat, jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi oke, ayo..." ucap kibum tersenyum dan menyeret kyuhyun meninggalkan koridor sekolahnya menuju parkiran tak menghiraukan keterkejutan kyuhyun mendapat aksi mengejutkan dari kibum, lagi-lagi kyuhyun mendapat hal menarik dari kibum, kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengumamkan ucapan terima kasih pada kibum yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata terlihat mengawasi mereka dari lantai dua.

" kurasa kibum oppa memang serius dengannya, aku kasian melihat eonni" ucap Elisa menatap melalui jendela di lantai dua di dalam kelasnya.

" aku juga begitu, entah kenapa saat melihat senyum kyuhyun eonni aku merasa aneh, rasanya sakit melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku harap yang di lakukan kibum oppa bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan bahagia" doa tulus seung young tersenyum saat melihat kyuhyun dan kibum berlari menuju parkiran.

Sementara itu di parkiran.

" kyu...kau mau kemana, ayo jangan bergaul dengan berandalan itu, kemarilah" ucap kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kyuhyun sementara kibum hanya berdecih tak suka mendengar nada bicara kris.

Kyuhyun menatap kibum dan kris secara bergantian.

" apapun keputusanmu my dear" ucap kibum memberi kebebasan untuk kyuhyun memilih, setidaknya kibum tak berhak memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya menekan tombol satu dan mendekatkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

" Papa...aku ingin pertunanganku dengan kris wu di batalkan sekarang juga, tidak ada alasan" ucap kyuhyun dingin dan menutup panggilan ponselnya, kyuhyun menatap kris yang terperangah mendengar penuturan kyuhyun.

" kukembalikan milikmu, aku tidak butuh benda sampah seperti itu, sebaiknya kau kembali ke pelacurmu dan jangan pernah menampakan batang hidungmu di depanku?! Ah...dan kau bahkan tidak terlalu tampan, jangan terlalu sombong wu?!" ucap kyuhyun dingin meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh kris.

" k-kau...bisa melihat" tanya kris kaget.

" ayo...kibum, kita pergi" ucap kyuhyun mengacuhkan kris dan naik keboncengan kibum, kibum menyeringai puas menatap wajah pecundang kris dan melajukan motornya menjauh dari pelataran parkir.

 _ **S**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **"**_ hei...kau tau, kita ini hanya manusia, jika kau terluka wajar jika menangis, jika kau bahagia wajar jika kau tertawa, jika kau kesal maka marahlah, jadi menangislah sekarang dan bangkitlah besok jika kau tidak mampu maka panggil saja namaku aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu Cho kyuhyun" kibum menatap iris selelehan caramel milik kyuhyun yang sedang berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudiam bendungan air mata itu meleleh deras dari matanya, kyuhyin menanggis meraung dengan keras di dalam pelukan kibum.

 _ **Saat panggilan tolongku mendapat balasan, betapa leganya karena itu kau...**_

 _ **Kim kibum...**_

 _ **"Bisakah aku mempercayakan hidupku padamu"**_

 _ **" apapun untukmu my dear"**_

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" terima kasih untuk semuanya, kibum" ucap kyuhyun saat mereka telah tiba di rumah besar milik kyuhyun setelah seharian bolos sekolah dan menangis sepuasnya kini perasaan kyuhyun sedikit lega.

" tttiiiidddaaaakkkk...heeecchuulll...cepat panggil ambulance" teriakan ibu kyuhyun terdengar mengelegar di dalam rumah, kyuhyun tersentak dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar heechul.

" nyonya nona kim heechul sudah meninggal" ucap kepala pelayan yang memeriksa denyut nadi heechul yang diam membeku dengan busa putih keluar dari mulutnya.

" eonni...tidak mungkin..." kyuhyun terduduk lemas di depan pintu melihat tubuh heechul yang mendingin di pelukan sang ibu, kyuhyun sangat syok tatapan matanya kosong bulir bening itu mengalir dari matanya tanpa suara.

" kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eonni..." tanya kyuhyun dalam hati.

 _ **S**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_

 _ **Untuk kyuhyun adiku tersayang.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang lemah ini kyu, aku bukanlah orang kuat yang bisa mengatasi semua masalah ini sendiri, aku tak bisa mengatakan rahasia kelam ini padamu aku tak bisa berbagi rahasia menyakitkan ini denganmu adikku maaf aku tak memberimu kesempatan untuk berbagi kesedihan dan rasa sakit aku terlalu lemah untuk itu.**_

 _ **Tanpa leeteuk aku sudah mati hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bertahan di dunia ini, aku harap kau mengerti alasanku.**_

 _ **Jangan membenci papa dan mama dan hiduplah bahagia dengan caramu adikku.**_

 _ **Aku menyayangimu**_

 _ **Kim heechul.**_

" eonni...hiks...hiks..." tangis kyuhyun membaca surat terakhir heechul yang di temukannya di meja nakas di dalam kamarnya setelah kyuhyun pulang dari acara pemakaman heechul. Ponsel kyuhyun berdering cepat kyuhyun mengangatkan.

" tolong aku...bawa aku pergi dari neraka ini hiks...hiks...bawa aku pergi aku tidak ingin ada di tempat yang membuatku terluka, selamatkan aku" tangis kyuhyun semakin kencang dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan.

" huuwwaaaa...aarrggghhh..." jerit kyuhyun frustasi menangis telungkup di lantai dengan ponsel yang meluncur dari pengangannya tanpa mengindahkan si penelpon yang berteriak khawatir.

" sialan" kibum mengumpat dan berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun setelah mendengar jeritan gadis itu kibum rasanya di kuasai oleh amarah yang membuncah.

Kibum berlari sekuat tenaga membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dan menemukan gadis itu menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan di lantai cepat kibum meraih tubuh ringkih yang sedang terguncang itu dan emeluknya erat.

" janggan menangis aku mohon" ucap kibum tercekat.

" aku akan menyelamatkanmu kyu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, ikutlah bersamaku, jika kau tak ingin tinggal di neraka ini maka pergilah dan tinggalah bersamaku, kau tidak harus menginjakkan kakimu di rumah brengsek yang menyiksamu, aku mohon jangan menangis lagi" ucap kibum ikut terisak memeluk kyuhyun semakin erat.

 _ **S**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_

Para pelayat suda sebagian pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga cho.

" apapun keputusanmu my dear, aku akan menerimanya" ucap kibum mengeratkan jemarinya di jemari dingin kyuhyun sementara tangan yang satunya mengengam tas besar berisi pakaian kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memantapkan tekadnya dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga di mana sang ibu tengah menangis di pelukan sang ayah, kyuhyun mendengus dingin menatap pemandangan menjijikan itu.

" bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan?! Ucap kyuhyun memecah kebekuan yang ada

"Untuk apa menangisinya?! Bukankah ini lebih baik, kalian tak harus bertengkar tentang kami setiap hari, anak-anak yanh tidak di inginkan, kalian terlalu banyak membuat kami terluka tanpa menyadarinya" ucap kyuhyun dingin menahan rasa perih di lukanya yang kembali tersayat semakin lebar.

" kyu...apa yang kau katakan?! kau mau kemana?! Kenapa membawa koper, kau ingin pergi meninggalkan kami?!" tanya sang ayah yang syok melihat kyuhyun dan kibum beserta tas besarnya. Sang ibu terlihat menatap kyuhyum dengan perasaan bersalah dan sangat menyesal saat ini mereka bahkan belum bisa memperbaikinya dan kini segalanya telah terlambat.

" meninggalkan segala omong kosong ini, bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan, menyingkirkan anak-anak malang yang tidak di inginkan bahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri, aku harap kalian bahagia, untuk saat ini dan selamanya, aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Cho lagi, aku tak ingin menjadi anak kalian dan menderita terlalu banyak, jadi selamat tinggal papa mama, aku pergi terima kasih atas selama ini" ucap kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar dan berbalik tanpa berniat menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan sang ayah.

" tidak kyu...maafkan mama, jangan pergi kyu...mama mohon" ucap sang ibu mengiba kyuhyun tetap berjalan denga teguh tanla menoleh sedikitpun meskipun kini dia sudah terisak hebat.

Tanla kata kibum mencium kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat berusaha menenangkan gadisnya yang sedang menangis hebat dalam pelukannya.

" ayo pergi..." senyum tersunggih di bibir kibum, kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengusap sisa air matanya, kyuhyun bertekad hanya kali ini dia akan menangis selanjutnya dia akan bahagia hingga ketulanh sum-sumnya seperti apa yang di perintahkan heechul, kakaknya. tanpa di suruh kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di boncengan sepeda kibum dan melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga cho yang terlihat menyedihkan di belakangnya.

" _selamat tinggal eonni semoga kau berbahagia di sana, selamat tinggal papa, mama semoga kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dan bersedih dengan kepergianku, maafkan aku"_ ucap kyuhyun dalam hati seraya tersenyum tulus menatap rumahnya yang terlihat mengecil di kejauhan.

" aku akan bahagia eonni...cho kyuhyun berjanji dia akan bahagia" teriak kyuhyun lantang dengan suara kerasnya yang membela angin yang melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

" yeah...cho kyuhyun akan bahagia bersama kim kibum" teriak kibum selanjutnya di susul oleh suara tawa gembira keduanya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Akan ada hari dimana keduakaan akan berganti dengan kebahagian, bahkan jika harus menunggu seribu tahun lamanya aku rela melakukannya.

Kini dengan lantang aku bisa mengatakan jika aku bahagia.

Cho kyuhyun akan bahagia

END

Maaf La magienya ketunda dulu ya hehehe

Selamat untuk Elisa dia bisa menjawab meski tidak sempurna dan lizz jadiin cast di FF lizz ini meskipun perannya cuma sedikit hehehe dan selanjutnya lizz bakal banyak update FF oneshoot tapi jangan khawatir lizz gak bakal kabur dan ninggalin FF yang masih ngutang kok.

Oh ya dan sekali lagi tinggalkan review panjang yang membangun untuk lizz siapa tau nama kamu selanjutnya yang bakal lizz jadiin cast di FF lizz selanjutnya.

Oh ya satu lagi nama Elisa ataupun mikhaela dalam FF lizz yang berjudul HOKO itu sebenernya bukan nama lizz, nama asli lizz ya lizz bukan yang lain jadi jangan salah sangkah ya, mikhaela itu nama karakter yang lizz buat dan Elisa adalah nama reader setia lizz yang hobi ngasih lizz reviewan panjang yang membangun, karena lizz suka baca reviewan kalian.

Oke semoga FF ini gak mengecewakan^^


End file.
